


I'm still me (even when you don't know all of me)

by TheAustralianBellarkian (TheAustralianClexian)



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, clarke has a little superpower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAustralianClexian/pseuds/TheAustralianBellarkian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke discovers she has a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm still me (even when you don't know all of me)

Clarke wasn't sure when she figured it out, but it was sometime when she was still on the Ark. She was 'gifted' as some would say but others would call her a monster, so she hid her abilities and only her father knew after she healed a cut on his hand. He had come home from a shift and was clutching his hand.

"What's wrong, dad?" She had asked, concern in her face.

"Just a little working accident." He said and held out his palm so she could see. She grabbed his hand and stared at it hoping it would disappear. It did. It slowly started to fade, the wound closed within a few seconds and all that was left was the blood. Her father had looked at her in wonder and amazement and was about to celebrate when he saw the gash on her hand.

"What did you do Clarke?" He asked as he grabbed her wrist, holding it so he could see that both of them could see the gash. She shrugged her shoulders, the pain was starting to come.

"I don't know, but it heals on me faster. Should be gone by the time mum gets off her shift." She looked straight into her father's eyes. Her gaze unwavering and full of determination. "Please don't tell her."

"Sure thing child, don't want her forcing you to use this in the medical ward."

The incident happened only a few months before she was locked up and he was floated. She spent her time in isolation and experimented with her ability. She found that all wounds healed quicker than they should. She didn't have a buddy she could cut up and heal but she found that some guards came in with small injuries, she attempted to heal them without contact but it didn't work. She had to be in contact with them to heal them and she could control if she healed them.

"Clarke!" Bellamy called out, shaking her from her memories. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, just zoned out, thinking about my dad." Clarke responded, she was on the ground now and she was using her ability more than ever while keeping it a secret. She didn't want anyone to die from an infection from a scraped knee or small cut, the larger wounds were harder to heal while hiding her ability but she managed.

"A kid came back from a hunt just a while ago, has claw marks all over his chest, he could probably use your help." Bellamy spoke calmly but she could pick up the small hints and wavers in his voice that told her she was nervous.

"I'll be there." She spoke as she got off the log she was sitting on and headed towards the tent with the medical equipment. She walked through and found the kid, he looked to be around 16. He was laying on a table with his shirt removed exposing the claw marks, they were pretty deep and would require time to heal.

"Leave." She commanded to the guys that were sitting besides him. They looked at each other, ready to protest but she shot them down with a glare. They quickly left the tent. She walked up to the kid and gave him something to knock him out cold. She removed her shirt, not wanting to get blood on it and started to heal him, she healed most of it, but didn't heal all the skin, she left enough to scar so it would raise less suspicion.

Once she was sure that the kid would be alright she drew back and looked down at herself. The wounds were bad but there was little blood because she hadn't transferred a lot of broken skin so the wounds were mostly internal. She wiped up the blood that was on her and the kid before bandaging him and putting a little bandage on herself. She put her shirt back on and walked over to the entrance. She quickly found the two people that were waiting for their friend.

"He's okay, there will be a few scars but he should be fine." Relief flooded their faces as she held the flaps open and they rushed inside. Once they were inside she quickly made her way to her tent. She collapsed against the bed and groaned as the pain flooded her system. A cold sweat broke out on her skin and she started to shiver. She managed to get under the covers for the night. The wounds would beep healed by morning but she would be stiff and sore.

It was a few weeks later when it happened. She was mumbling around camp checking up on everything when Bellamy came barrelling through the camp, his eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"Clarke, it's Octavia, she got hit by a spear." Fear laced his words like oxygen in the atmosphere.

"Where is she?" She almost commanded.

"This way, we found her on a hunt." Bellamy turned around and ran back from where he came from with Clarke on his heels. He lead her out the gate and a few minutes away until she saw Octavia. She was impaled against a tree, her face was deathly pale and her shirt was soaked with blood. She checked for a pulse and found one, it was weak, she was going to have to heal her here.

"Octavia, Bellamy." She spoke although Bellamy was the probably the only one listening. "What I do next is of my own choice, none of it is your fault." She knew Bellamy would blame himself. She turned and faced the rest of the group. "No one will tell anyone of what you see here, understood?" She got a few curious glances but they all nodded. "Get her off the tree and remove the clothing from around the wound. They did as she instructed while she removed the clothes from where the wound was going to appear. They all looked at her, mostly Bellamy because he wasn't doing anything. "When I give the command, remove the spear."

"She will bleed out before we can get her to camp." Monty spoke, the concern and confusion in his voice was like a tidal wave.

"Trust me." She gave a glance towards him with a look that said it would be alright. She moved into position. "Now" they pulled the spear out of Octavia she pushed her hands onto the wound and started the process. She started with the deep wounds and could feel her muscles being ripped. The wound continued to close but it was deep enough that she felt the pain pain before the transfer had finished. She let out a pained groan and her face grew pale.

"C-Clarke?" Bellamy asked, his hand were shaking. "W-what's g-g-going on?" She just grunted in response, she started working her way up from the deeper, internal parts of the wound. Her skin started moving to mould into the shape from the impact of the spear. She let out another groan. She could feel the skin on her back ripping apart where the spear went all the way through. She let out another groan as she doubled her efforts, zoning the people around her out. Most of Octavia's wounds were healed, it's just the front part. The skin on her stomach was moving and ripping and she was losing blood rapidly now, both from the wound and the transferring of Octavia's blood loss.

By the time she had finished healing Octavia she was white as a sheet and her vision had narrowed significantly.

"She's fine now." She managed to gasp out before she gave in to the darkness promising a release from the pain.

Clarke awoke to a heavy weight across her stomach, the groan that escaped her lips seemed to be the magical sound that moved the weight.

"Clarke!" She could here Bellamy's voice followed by a panicked shuffling and a shout, "Clarke's awake!" More shuffles followed, probably people moving about. She slowly opened her eyes, giving them time to adjust to the light. When they had adjusted a few faces came into view. Just the group that stumbled across Octavia plus the girl herself.

"I-I-I'm so g-glad y-your alright" Octavia started to cry. She tried to sit up only to have Bellamy push her back down.

"Calm down princess."

"Bell, I'm fine." She protested.

"I don't know what the hell that was but you've been sleeping for two days straight with a spear wound." His voice was stern.

"Two days?" She spoke, "Bell, I am more than fine with two days rest." Bellamy gave her the look. The look you give to the crazies. She moved her hands down to the lower hem of her shirt and lifted it up to find bandages which she removed. Her stomach was flat with no sign of wound having ever been there.

"I don't know what it is either but I can transfer wounds from others to myself and I heal faster, a lot faster as well." She tried to sit up again and succeeded when Bellamy didn't push her down again. She quickly gave Octavia a hug and whispered that she was okay to the girl.

"Can everyone give us a moment?" Bellamy asked the others, "you two, O, you can talk later, I promise." Octavia just nodded before leaving the tent.

"Thank you for saving her" a blush crept up his face, "there may be a better time to say this..." He trailed off.

"What is it Bell?"

"I love you." She was not expecting that, but the feelings were mutual.

"I love you too, Bell."


End file.
